Mayor Adam West
Story Mayor West, the eccentric mayor of Quahog may or may not be the best choice for mayor, but then again, is any mayor? Voiced by the Adam West of Batman fame, this recurring character is sure to be a waste of the taxpayers' money. He once spent 100,000 tax dollars to investigate who was "stealing his water" and agreed to have sex with Luke Perry so he would stop stealing his water; it was in fact going into the sink or into the ground as it's supposed to. He once had a shouting match with Quahog, and at one point he thought his name was Adam We when pieces were missing from his Lite-Brite. He also once leaped into a toxic waste dump to obtain super powers like the Griffin family only to end up with lymphoma. And who can forget that he married his right hand! (His left hand had it's chance...) He even once sent Quahog's entire police force to another country to save the fictional characters of a movie made in the 1980's which he saw on TV. He even believes that zombies do exist and have graves covered in cement to prevent them from escaping. He loves his job of being a mayor almost as much as he loves taffy, and he is a man who loves his taffy. He also loves Journey, but not baseball cards. He also led an illegal relationship with Meg Griffin after she was his assistant. Hobbies include gardening as he has successfully planted sausage seeds, where all others have failed - they told him it couldn't be done (it turns out that Brian had been secretly pooping on his lawn). He also owns various toys, such as Lite-Brite and the board game Stratego. In the pastiche Blue Harvest, West played Grand Moff Tarkin. Trivia # Seth Green has stated that in Family Guy, Adam West would not make any references to Batman. In the episode, Family Guy Viewer Mail #1, he tells the audience that he has fought with super villains, although he did not mention Batman by name, nor does Batman have any super powers. Quotes *"So Remember this, 'Smack, Smack, Sugar, Smack. Gimme a Smack and I'll Smack Ya Back!'" *Lois: "You can have your job back, West. Politics does terrible things to good people." :Adam West: "Yay! I'm mayor again!" :Man #1: "Don't we have to have a whole new election?" :gunshot :Adam West: "There, now no one will have heard him say it." :Man #2: "We all heard him say it!" :gunshot :Adam West: "Anybody else hear anything?" :Man #3: "My wife did!" :Pauseto BlackCredits :gunshot *cats from Cat Launcher away :Adam West: "Come on, Fluffy. Come on, Mittens. Come on, Paul... *starts to laugh* Paul...that's a person's name! what a ridiculous name for a cat! PAUL!" *Adam West gets a brick thrown to his head, which causes him to bleed. He feels it and sees blood is dripping out of him. :"My God, I'm a tomato!" *Pizza Guy: "Here is your pizza, Mayor West" :Adam West: "I didn't want Canadian Bacon, I wanted Bacon Bacon." *he was using the bathroom :FCC: "Two shakes, Move along." :Mayor Adam West: Excitedly "Thank you Tinkle Fairy!" *hearing [[Stewie] yelling after seeing Peter and Lois having sex.] :Adam West: "It's a shouting match you want, eh? Well game on Quahog! AAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAH AAAH AAAH I'M BEATING YOU!" *offering Bryan some of his corn at the movie theater :Brian: "Ugh, what is this?" :Adam West: "It's cream corn. The corn they have here at the theater is too crunchy." *signing the gay marriage ban :Adam West: This is so important that I'm going to sign it in all capitol letters. It's going to say AADDAAMM WWEESSTT!!! That's what it's gonna say. You'll see! *being held hostage at gunpoint by Brian :Adam West: I have to warn you, I'm very crafty. :jumps a couple feet to the side :Adam West: Hah! Now I'm over here! West Category: Adam